


Raintouched

by Shadaras



Category: The Wind City
Genre: Drabble, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about what it's like to be a rainchild's lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raintouched

**Author's Note:**

> new-published story! gets it here! http://www.steampress.co.nz/wind.html

Hinewai was born to (from? of? you really should know this; she’s always lecturing you about Really Important Things like that, but you get distracted by the way she moves, sharp and awkward all at once, a hawk on land and unsure with it, except she was old and fae and you really should know the terms by now, huh, but it was really hard to keep them all straight sometimes) the rain, and you could _tell_.

The rain was her fingers playing lightly on your skin when she was impatient or just a little bored. The storm was her nails when she was frustrated or upset, digging into your clothing or whatever else happened to be nearby. The rain was the way she kissed you, sometimes light as the rain you could only separate from mist by watching carefully that it was indeed falling, and sometimes hard and mixed with bites like lightning.

You liked both, of course, and you gave as good as you got, ocean as deep as time crashing against patupaiarehe ancient as the stories, rain falling and waves laughing and the waters mix and what you end up with is joy not bright and shining and shallow as the humans think of it, but fierce and dark and blinding, sharp against your heart as your claws against her skin, fearless as her eyes as she watches you move, and lasting as the waters that bore you both.

She is born to the rain, and you are born of the sea, and together you laugh and together you play and if everyone around you looks at you in mingled fear and disbelief, you don’t notice, you don’t care, because you are _happy_ and that’s all that matters in the end.

 


End file.
